


Chocolate is My Favorite

by Fireflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflower/pseuds/Fireflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a stupid surprise ended up being the best thing to happen to Kuroo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate is My Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> LAWD, LAWD THIS IS MY FIRST NSFW. I-JUST UM OK ENJOY?

“JESUS-WHAT THE-“Daichi jumped when he opened his bedroom door.

“Welcome home” Kuroo purred as he watched Daichi drop his backpack and close the door. “I heard you aced that exam you were freaking out about so I wanted to congratulate you, Kuroo-style.”

Kuroo waited for the explosion of yells and name-calling that should be starting any minute. Teasing Daichi was a pastime of his but he may have gone slightly overboard this time. But all’s fair in the name of an embarrassed ~~and cute~~ Daichi. When Kenma offered him a bulk set of chocolate icing, Kuroo just couldn’t pass up the chance to surprise Daichi with a little gourmet treat, and he was the treat.

Kuroo had stripped down and cleverly placed icing on the rather…fun parts of his body and was spread out on Daichi’s bed. He knew the other boy would kill him but it would be worth it.

Speaking of the other boy, Daichi had just stood completely still staring at Kuroo. Staring intently, in fact this was the fourth time the other boy had swept his eyes over the length of Kuroo’s body. Is he checking me out?? Kuroo thought unable to stop the heat spreading over his body. It was no secret how he felt for the other boy, in fact he’s liked Daichi since their high school days, but gave up when he saw how close the former captain and vice-captain were. Or at least he had thought they were close enough to date. It would definitely be considered cheating the way Daichi was looking at Kuroo and Kuroo couldn’t help but shift under the stare causing him to show more than he already was.

“Hello? Sawamura? Can’t believe I broke you. Guess I should get out of here while you’re still shocked.” Kuroo nervously laughed as he began to get up.

“Sit.” The command was growled and Kuroo looked up to see the other boy had stepped closer. Kuroo immediately followed orders and waited for Daichi to say more. I really shouldn’t be this attracted right now, Kuroo thought as he tried to cover himself so Daichi couldn’t see how excited he was.

Daichi caught the shift of Kuroo’s hands and saw he was almost completely hard. He looked back up at the blushing boy and grinned. “A bit late covering yourself up now, isn’t it?”

“Look, hey man I’m real sorry. This was a stupid idea, Kenma had extra icing and I thought it would be funny-but it’s not! It’s-uh-just forget about this please.” Kuroo blurted out as he tried getting up again only to be pushed back on the bed. He looked up in shock to see Daichi was starting to unbutton his own shirt and crawled on the bed looking right at Kuroo.

“Chocolate is my favorite.” Daichi said licking his lips and never breaking eye contact with Kuroo. Daichi dipped down and brought his lips two inches away from Kuroo’s face but stopped and looked at Kuroo as if asking for permission. Kuroo finally snapped out of it and grabbed Daichi’s face closing those last two inches keeping them apart. Kuroo kissed him hard, not stopping for a breath until the two broke apart panting. Without missing a beat he pulled Daichi back in and deepened the kiss. He bit Daichi’s bottom lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Daichi kissed back and continued down his face and neck. Kuroo’s head fell back giving Daichi more access as he felt Daichi move down and place kisses across his collarbone. Daichi lightly bit and kissed as he worked his way down Kuroo’s chest.

Kuroo had unbuttoned the rest of Daichi’s shirt and was pushing it off when Daichi bit his nipple causing Kuroo to arch up from the sudden sensation. Daichi was in the middle of licking off the icing on Kuroo’s chest when hands grabbed Daichi’s face and pushed him off. Kuroo looked into his eyes, he wanted this so bad, he wanted Daichi but he needed to make sure this wasn’t some sort of mistake.

“Are-are you sure? Are you sure you want this?”

Daichi dropped his jaw and just stared at Kuroo before saying, “Is this the time to ask you idiot?” He was getting red as he took Kuroo’s hand and brought it down to his own growing bulge in his pants. “I clearly want this.”

Daichi didn’t wait for an answer as he bent down to continue kissing down Kuroo’s chest; licking and biting as he kept going lower and lower. Daichi licked a strip of icing off of Kuroo’s shaft, slowly licking from the base up his length and across the head. Kuroo was about to reach down when Daichi grabbed his hand and pinned it down.

“Just enjoy.” Daichi said as he continued to lick Kuroo. Kuroo looked down and marveled at the sight before him. Sawamura Daichi, hot and heavy, and giving him a blowjob. God take me now, he thought as he watched Daichi wrap his lips around the head and suck. Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath and moaned as Daichi picked up the pace.

Daichi found a rhythm of licking and sucking until Kuoo was moaning and calling out his name.

“Sawamura, fuck, don’t stop” Kuroo called out as his mind began to go blank.

Daichi let go of one of Kuroo’s hands and gripped the base as he wrapped his mouth around Kuroo. He pressed his tongue up against the length as he slowly pumped. Daichi heard Kuroo calling out his name as he licked across the slit feeling Kuroo buckle underneath him.

Daichi picked up the pace, pumping faster as he brought Kuroo over the edge. Kuroo buckled his hips up as he came into Daichi’s mouth shaking as Daichi slowly pumped Kuroo through his orgasm. Daichi swallowed and licked Kuroo, lapping over sensitive areas as Kuroo lay on the bed panting. Kuroo reached down and pulled Daichi up and kissed him. Daichi opened his mouth letting Kuroo slip his tongue in tasting every corner of his mouth. Kuroo wrapped his arm around Daichi’s waist as Daichi couldn’t stop a small whimper out of his mouth when Kuroo pulled away from the kiss.

Kuroo still couldn’t get over what had just happened as he held Daichi close. Daichi blushed and tried to hide his face before Kuroo flipped them over so that Daichi was underneath Kuroo. Kuroo slid his arms up and down Daichi’s sides as he kissed down Daichi’s neck. He moved up and kissed and bit the small spot behind Daichi’s ear hearing a moan slip out of Daichi’s mouth. He continued and then lightly sucked when Daichi ground his hips up into Kuroo. He pulled away and looked down at a half-naked Daichi heavily panting underneath him. Kuroo rubbed his thumb across Daichi's face and moved down across his lips. He grinned as his hand traveled down Daichi's chest.

“It’s my turn now.” Kuroo bent down and kissed Daichi as he unzipped his pants. Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck panting, ready for him.


End file.
